Bonding Time
by shockin'blueeyes
Summary: Iz goes to LA to reconnect with her past, decided to leave aside the supernatural world for a while. what will happen when our favorite angel joins her, and later on the boys and girl to, in a case that stirs up her past? Sucky summary, but good story!


Here I am! After a long, long vacation, I get to finally update! This is a sequel to the story Forgotten Past. If you haven't read it, I sugest you read it first. (and don't forget to review it!)

This has been my summer project, and i have a couple of chapters lined up already, but after seeing the season 5 finale, I kinda stopped writing it, because, well, I want to see where does the show go from there, and also because I blanked. Everything i wrote from that moment seemed totally ooc, so I gave up. Don't worry! as soon as the new season starts, I will surely begin to write again, and finish this wonderful story. So, please, don't hate me *puppy eyes*

Well, enough of my rambling: let's get started! please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly.

* * *

_Chapter I: Curiosity_

Iz pulled into the driveway and took deep breaths, trying to calm down.

'Okay Iz, you're gonna go in there, you're gonna say hi and then you're gonna spend some quality time with your aunt, and you're gonna do it without mentioning the Apocalypse or anything supernatural' she said to herself, looking at the house in front of her. It looked the same way than when she left one year ago. It seemed like an eternity. She tried to put herself together as she remembered the past few days.

After parting ways with the boys and Jo at Bobby's, she spent two days on the road, doing innecesaire stops and visiting the towns she passed. She had tried to convince herself that she wasn't pushing off the moment of arrival to Los Angeles, but deep down she knew all along that it wasn't true. When she told the boys she was going back to LA for a little reconnection, she made it seem like it was no big deal, but it was. The last memory she had of LA was the house of her aunt in the rearview mirror. The same house she was facing right now. It wasn't a pleasant memory, because it brought back the death of her parents and the first use of their powers. The very cool powers that exploded evil with just a touch. That? Not cool at all. Ghosts, poltergeists, things like that? Okay. But demons? When she touched them, she didn't only kill the demon, but the person too. She killed persons! And the worst part was that the bad ones knew it, and when Meg kidnapped her for raising one old and powerful witch, she made sure that all the demons that were with her possessed little children. And she killed two, Tears welled up her eyes and she gripped tighter the steering wheel.

_Calm down, would you? The past is the past. You cannot do anything to change it, so stop wallowing in regret! _She got out of the car and walked to the driveway with her crutches. Okay, when she said that she wasn't going to visit her aunt she was lying. She just didn't want to concern them. They had more important things to take care of.

'Okay, here we go' she said, straightening herself, and extending a finger to the doorbell, when a voice startled her.

'You are sure you want to do it?' she whipped her head around and spotted Castiel by her car. She walked, well, limped with the crutches, up to him and smiled.

'Hi, Cas. Nice to see you.' He bowed his head at her, and then looked at the house.

'You are sure about visiting your aunt?' she looked at him, confused.

'Well, yeah. She's my aunt, and I hadn't seen her in a year, so, yeah.'

'You ran away. Why do you want to see her now?' he looked at her, and had been any other person, she would've told him that it wasn't his business, but she knew that probably the angel was just curious of human demeniavour.

'The reason I ran away didn't have anything to do with her. She's my aunt, and I love her, even if she can't be a part of my life anymore. And it's not like I'm gonna move in with her, I'm just gonna give her peace of mind and then leave. I think I'll do it once a year. Just, you know, to talk to someone normal.'

'I'm not normal?' he asked. She bit her tongue and smiled.

'You're an angel, of course you're not normal' he looked hurt for a moment, and she put a hand on his shoulder.

'It's okay not to be normal. Normal is boring' he smiled a little, and she stepped back.' Now I'm going to go and talk with my aunt, okay?' she muttered, more to herself than him.

'Good luck' she heard a flutter of wings and she didn't even bother to look back. She walked to the door again and she rang the bell. She waited, looking herself in the glass. She was going to turn around and leave when she heard footsteps from inside, and then a middle-aged woman with blond curls and a huge smile opened the door. Her smile instantly fell, and her mouth formed and O.

'Hi, aunt Anna. It's me, Iz'

* * *

So, how was it? did you like it, or hate it? either way feel free to give any new ideas of how to ontinue, because, like i already said, I 'm drained.

Hey, now that you have read all this chapter, why don't you go on and click that little sentence down there that says 'review this chapter?'. I'll thank you lots!


End file.
